Sweet Talking
by Olivia Knox
Summary: While Dean, Sam and Ellen are out doing God-knows-what, Cas and Jo have a little chat.Jo/Castiel


**This is a Castiel and Jo fan fiction. **

**All character belong to _Supernatura_l! **

**Review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy Thursday evening as Jo Harvelle sat at the kitchen table in Bobby Singers house. Her finger circles the top of her beer bottle as she thought about the task that was upon them. The hunt for the devil, a one shot mission, you either fail or you succeed. There is only one chance, were they ready? That question was unanswered, and would probably stay that way. It was just her and Bobby, he was at his deck pondering over four open books at a time, Jo cranked her neck to get a glimpse of him. A frown spread on her face, she felt bad, he was so helpless in his wheelchair, but no one ever said anything about it, Bobby would never stand for that.<p>

The boys and her mother were out doing God knows what, and of course she was treated like a child and was unable to go. Yet she was going to travel with them to face the devil, her mother was a strange woman. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she sat back in her chair, her eyes closed and her body relaxed, there was a lot ahead of her from this point on.

"Hello Joanna," Came a deep voice from behind her, she turned around to see the cute little angel, Castiel.

"Jesus Cas, you scared me!"

"I apologizes, Dean says I need to announce my entrance," Cas's seriousness made Jo laugh, he had so much faith in the boys, it was adorable.

"Its fine," Jo smiled at him, he was radiant, just like she imagined an angel would be. He stared at her, his soft blue eyes were hiding something, a desire maybe? As she stared back something happened, she found herself having feelings for the angel. Although they had only met a few times before this, she liked him. He was so much different from any guy she had ever met, that was probably because he was an angel, but whatever. "By the way, you can call me Jo," she smiled again and stood up picking up her nearly full beer bottle.

Cas grinned a little, it was the first time she had seen him smile, and he was beautiful when he smiled. "All right Jo," this made her, for some odd reason, blush. Cas did not seem to notice, which she was grateful for.

"So, can I help you?"

"I was told to meet Sam and Dean here, but I see they are not here. I will wait for them"

"Well, can I wait with you?" _Really Jo! _ She thought,

"Yes you may," And he Grinned slightly again. In one swift movement Cas had grabbed the chair Jo had been sitting in earlier, and whipped it around so he could sit down. Jo took the chair that was beside her old on.

"I have a question," Jo bit her lower lip unsure if she should ask him, "Do you ever regret … helping Sam and Dean?" She was unsure why she was asking this, maybe it was because she wanted to know his true feelings, something like that. He never seemed to show much emotion, it mad he feels sad. But it was obvious that he did not understand them fully.

He did not response right away; he seemed to be lost in thought. "Well," he finally said, moving his head so he was staring at her, "No, I don't, I – Sam and Dean Winchester are my family. I'd do anything for them, if that means fighting against my real brothers, fine. There are all corrupt anyway, I'd rather fight for the right cause then the wrong one."

Jo nodded feeling the same way; she was surprised that Cas continued to talk. "I've had so much faith in the, I'm afraid of what will happen if we fail." He sighed, "I have never met Lucifer before, and to be honest I truly don't want to face him. but I will, it it will bring us another step to stopping the apocalypse." He shoot his head, forgetting that thought. Although his eyes were on her, Jo knew that Cas was not really seeing her, but she scooted closer as the angel talked. "But, I think I'm more afraid of my father, that God will not do anything to help." There were Tears in his eyes; this made Jo's heart break. "Only about four angels have talked to God face-to-face, my one dream would to meet him."

"That's your only dream?"

Cas moved his head and then placed his eyes on her face, he was seeing her again, "Well maybe not my only dream, but I know better then to dwell on meaningless hope." Cas shook his head, "do you have a dream?"

"Well its not really a dream, I don't dream, its more like a desire. I want to find someone who I can talk to, kind of like how I'm talking to you," She smiled at him, and she had the strangled ergs to shoot closer and cuddle with him. But she slowly suppressed that erg, against her own heart. "Someone like my father," he was the best man she had ever known and he was stolen away from her too soon. "But I think I'll die first," she shrugged looking away from him

"Jo?" his voice was soft and it did not sound like him at all, she looked up and saw that he had tears. "I'm sorry about your father,

"And I'm sorry about yours," and there it was, the gleam in his eyes that shoed he wanted to comfort her but was unsure how too. But that was enough, that little though to try, she smiled at him and whipped a tear away that had fallen on her face. She then kissed his cheek, "You're a food friend,"

"Jo? "

"Hmm…?"

"Can I try something?" it was strange, he was now closer to her then ever, his face not fare from hers, her breath became tight as butterflies flew in her stomach.

"Sure," she managed to whisper, and then he did what she had expected he pushed his lips onto hers. At first it was a little rough but as Jo help guide the kiss it became soft and enjoyable. It was the perfect moment, one she wished would never end.


End file.
